The Noble house of Black
by AlwaysPure97
Summary: The childhood of the Black brothers, Regulus and Sirius. Rated M for dark themes. Possible pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Noble house of Black

Chapter 1

We always held our family title high, but it has always been a lie. The Black family has never been noble, at least not to each other. Every bottle of firewhiskey in the house was empty, father made sure of it. He also made sure Sirius knew he was worthless and his mere existence tainted the family line. My mother practically kissed the floor father walked. It's disgusting. I can't remember a time when she thought for herself. There was only one thing that most of our family agreed on, and that was blood purity. Father was especially determined to join the Dark Lord's ranks along with the Lestranges, and Malfoys. Once he joined he got over confident and sloppy in his work. I believe that was when he started drinking more and more. Father would have Sirius and I study for hours at a time to become worthy of serving the Dark Lord. Around Christmas of our third year at Hogwarts Sirius began resisting father's wishes. Which proved to be a mistake. I remember it clearly as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

Father's grey bloodshot eyes flashed with anger. However, it was his calm exterior that worried me the most. His steps carefully measured. The room had a deafening silence. He raised a tight hand that followed with a sharp slap. When father pulled away I saw blood trickling down Sirius' chin from his lip. My gasp went unnoticed when father pulled his wand from his sleeve and cast cruico. Sirius' screams were ringing in my ears.

Flashback end

It was late in the evening when I found Sirius in the library. He was engrossed in a leather bound book titled, The most ancient findings in the Dark Arts. He was so focused on the book that my entrance went unnoticed by him. I sat opposite of him at the long oak table and gently cleared my throat. He looked up startled.

"Kreacher will have supper ready shorty" I said.

"Thanks, Regulus" Sirius responded.

Sirius quickly placed the book where it belonged and left the room. Tardiness was highly frowned upon in the Black family. Sirius had more harsh punishments than I did. My punishments went as far as stern lecture, while Sirius was lucky if it was a slap across his delicate face.

They ate in silence at a long white marble table. Father always had Sirius eat at the far end of the table while father, mother and I sat together at the other end. Mother and father exchanged a look that indicated that they had a topic they wanted to discuss. Mother was first to speak up.

"Sirius, we... well your father and I would like to make a compromise with you". There was a long pause before she continued. "If you were to stay away from these mudblood and blood traitor friends of yours, we will restore your reputation as a member of this family."

The look of shock on my brothers face matched the shock I was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The Noble house of Black

Chapter 2

I woke with a long stream of sun in my eyes. I felt the warmth of the sun and heard the morning song of the bird perched outside my bedroom window. I went down the many stairs that led to the kitchen for the smell of breakfast to great me.

"Master Regulus, Mistress has said for me to tell you that, you and Master Sirius will be eating breakfast alone. Mistress and Master has been summoned by the Dark Lord."

"Thank you Kreacher."

The floor board above creaked indicating that Sirius was awake. Each step echoed throughout the empty house. I sat at the large oak table awaiting Sirius' entrance. When Sirius entered his slender frame was stiff and tense. His gaze at the floor.

"Kreacher. Leave us."

"Of course. Anything for the humble house of Black"

Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

Sirius took his seat at the far end of the table. I frowned at how he sat so far away.

"You know Mother and Father are not here, you can sit over here."

He nodded and moved to sit across from me. The silence was deafening. I wondered if it would always be like this. We were brothers acting like strangers. I can see why Sirius disliked Mother and Father. They treated him differently. Saying they were displeased with him being placed in Gryfinndor was an understatement. Non of us ever saw Father so angry.

We ate in silence, the tension thick. Once Sirius was finished he rose. There was a loud pop as Mother and Father appeared in the kitchen. It took moments for them to realize we were in the room. Father noticed me first and then, Sirius.

"Why are you not on _your_ side of the table?" snarled Father.

"I- I'm sorry" stuttered Sirius.

Father's gray eyes darkened dangerously.

"My study, now." Father gritted out through his teeth.

Sirius nodded. His gaze on the floor as he exited the room and went up the many stairs. I frowned in concern knowing what awaited him. Mother informed me of all that happened at their meeting with the Dark Lord while Father went to meet Sirius in his study. Minutes into Mother's lecture of how to act the Dark Lord's presence Sirius' screams reached our ears. Father never put up silencing charms before "punishing" Sirius. I excused myself from Mother telling her I would be studying and I didn't wish to be disturbed.

I sprawled across my bed waiting for Father to go to the Ministry for work. It was a routine. Sirius would get in trouble for silly things and be punished. I would wait around for Father to leave before I would gather our stash of potions so I could heal him.

When I entered the room I found Sirius unconscious. His legs were twisted into an odd angle as well as his left arm. One long cut went across his brow and down his once flawless cheek. Blood oozed from the cut. His face was twisted in pain. I pulled out my wand and levitated his broken body through the door. Before I left I made sure to clean Sirius' blood from floor. I laid him on my bed before casting several healing charms on him. I watched his bones reline themselves with a sickening snap. I thanked Merlin he was still unconscious. I wasn't sure how he would react to me healing him. I uncapped the potion vial of pain relieving draught and held it to his lips. I had to massage his throat for it to go down. The actions were repeated for a sleeping draught.

I levitated him and took him to his bedroom. I sat at his desk for short while before leaving and returning to my studies.


End file.
